GTA IV: The Holland Play
by MysticGohan88
Summary: A one shot on the mission, the Holland Play. Niko puts an end to Playboy X. Why? Cause he like's Dwayne more.


GTA IV: The Holland Play

Niko "Nicholai" Bellic, age thirty, stood silently in the elevator, leading up to Playboy X's loft. Dressed in a black suit, with a light grey undershirt, black pants, black shoes, complete with black shades, he looked like one of those high class professional assassins for hire!! Glancing down at his pocket, and making sure his .50 Desert Eagle was concealed, he sighed as he knew he was making the right decision.

Trey Stewart, AKA, Playboy X, a twenty five year old African American hood, leader of the North Holland Hustlers, had asked Niko to put an end to his former old friend and mentor, Dwayne Forge, a thirty five year old former crack dealer, and former leader of the Holland Hustler, until X took over. He had been in prison ever since 1993, and now recently released, was struggling to get his life back together. Playboy was going to pay him a lot of money to do it…but, Niko liked Dwayne, both men shared similar experiences and taste in what they did. Niko was no drug dealer that was for damn sure, but he sure as well wasn't blind either…

As the door to the loft opened, Niko silently swore to himself as he stepped inside. Some of Playboy's lackey's we're inside. All of them armed, and giving him a suspicious look.

One of them called out "Hey yo, Playboy X, yo whitey's back".

Niko kept a calm demeanor behind his shaded eyes.

Playboy X came from his outside balcony, still dressed in his multi colored hoodie, with blue jeans, and brown shoes, laughed "Yo whatcu doin here, you got rid of Dwanye already, I thought the old dog would'a put up more of a fight, heh heh".

Niko scowled silently, he was defiantly making the right choice. Coughing, he said in his thick Serbian accent "I……didn't kill Dwayne". It was a damn good thing the elevator was designed to stay on the last floor it was set too, and not go back down to the bottom, as he had to be ready.

Playboy's look of humor, switched to confusion as he commented "Well then whatcu doin back here for, step too it muthafucker".

Playing it casual, Niko stepped forward, saying "Well, I was thinking that, maybe Dwayne is not the problem…maybe it's you". He said as he pointed an accusing finger at Playboy X. According to Dwayne, whenever he tried to hang with Playboy, he would always put him off for one excuse or another. He was only out for himself!!

Playboy's demeanor changed to anger as he cursed "Muthafucker, you think you can touch this shit". Pointing at Niko in defiance, he yelled "You think I got here by letting little bitches like you fuck with me" Backing way, he shouted "I OWN YOU, NOBODY OWN'S ME".

_Now!!_

Flipping backwards, he got back into the elevator just in time to avoid his head being blown off by a pump action shotgun. Removing his concealed Desert Eagle, he peeked out of the elevator, and barely avoided getting shot.

"Go" he thought. Quickly switching out, he aimed at the nearest hood, and fired twice. The first bullet hit him in the arm, forcing him to drop his MAC 11 Uzi, the second one hit him in the forehead.

Switching to the other side of the elevator, he jumped out and fired at the other hoods. One of them dropped hi gun as he held his arm in pain. Niko took this chance as he dove out of the elevator, and behind the sofa. Grasping the MAC 11 Uzi from the dead guard, he blind fired over his shoulder, praying he would hit someone. When he heard no more gun fire, he peeked up and saw all of them we're dead.

Playboy hadn't gotten far as he was waiting out on his balcony. Approaching him, he panicked as he turned and dashed towards the other building next door.

"Another muthafucker gone and let the money go to his head" he shouted. Ducking behind the roof's door, he fled into the door that would lead down to the streets.

"WHERE YOU GOIN PLAYBOY" Niko shouted as he jumped after him. No way was he going to be away!! Kicking the door down, he dashed down the flight of stairs. For 8 stories, he continued to run. No way was X going to get away. If he let him go…then he would not have to worry about Ray Bochino's men, Dimitri, Bulgarian, but the Holland Hustlers. He had enough problems already, he didn't need some punk wannabe try and put him down. Risking a peak, he glanced down, and pulled his head back to avoid getting shot.

"I thought you was money, you a low rate bitch" cursed Playboy.

"YOU'RE A BAD JOKE PLAYBOY" Niko shouted. Seeing the exit ahead he watched in time for Playboy to dash out into the streets. Kicking open the door, he rolled aside as Playboy turned and fired three rounds at Niko. Nearby pedestrians dived aside, and ran for cover.

"Get this bitch" shouted Playboy. An SUV on que, full of Playboy's men, screeched to a stop in front of Niko. The windows rolled down, and all four of them we're armed with Uzi's/

"DAMN" Niko cursed as he quickly rolled underneath the car. Removing a hand grenade from his pockets, he pulled the pin, dropped it, and rolled out of the car. Running, he dashed after Playboy, ignoring the loud BOOM, from behind.

Catching up to him in an alleyway, he saw Playboy ramming a door, trying to break into someone's house to escape. Noticing Niko, playboy aimed his Colt .1155 at Niko, pulled the trigger…and was greeted to the sound of a jammed gun.

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

"Fuck this bullshit" Playboy muttered as he dropped the gun, and raised his hands in surrender. The retaliation that was in his eyes had been replaced by fear.

"Not such a big man now, are you" Niko taunted as he pressed the muzzle of his Desert Eagle into the bottom of Playboy's chin.

"Even if you kill you, your gonna have this whole town after your ass" Playboy begged.

It was over. Playboy was done. Now he had to send him off with a parting gift. Now then…what words would make this situation better?? Hmm…

Niko grinned. It was perfect.

"X MARKS THE SPOT" he yelled.

BOOM!!!

_Dun Dun Dunnnn Da Da Da Da dun Da Dunnnn…_

**Made this cause I was bored. My second one shot. R&R please!!!**


End file.
